Confection
by welshrose
Summary: Just another Halloween for Casper and Kat…or is there more to it? M for sex. One shot.


Confection

Just another Halloween for Casper and Kat…or is there more to it? M for sex.

One shot, but set at some point when Casper is "resurrected". Oh, and kudos to anyone who can guess the significance of Dr Harvey's Halloween costume.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casper nor any of the characters. But if I did…smirk

A chill wind blew through the tree branches, now leafless and spindly, and up towards Whipstaff Manor, where it deftly seeped into decades old walls. Inside, the three occupants--the renowned parapsychologist Dr James Harvey, his 22 year-old daughter, Kat, and her husband, Casper McFadden--were kept busy both trying to hand out sweets to Trick-or-Treating children and keeping warm, as the creaky old mansion's heating system had broken. Halloween night was always a busy time of year, especially since Whipstaff was rumoured by many in the sleepy little town, Friendship, to be haunted by a trio of ghosts. Naturally, people's curiosity peaked during Halloween and even people from out of state came to the house in search of a thrill. Unfortunately, they never got past the front door, as Dr Harvey sat next to a large bucket of sweets by the front door on the porch, only opening the door when a refill of sweets was necessary so as to keep curiosity about the house's interior at a minimum.

There were also tales of the ghost of a young boy, presumably the son of the house's former occupant, J.T. McFadden, but mysteriously those had ceased a few years earlier. People reported seeing a handsome blue-eyed blonde young man around the mansion or in town who bore a striking resemblance to the McFadden man, but many were not surprised to see a quiet stranger associating with the equally bizarre Harvey family.

Finally, at around 9.30, the steady trail of costumed children ceased and the adults were finally left in solitude. As the Trio were out on an annual all-night haunting, only humans were in the house. Dr Harvey retreated to his study, saying he had to figure out how to contact someone to fix the heating system, and grabbing a coat for warmth in the meantime.

In his absence, Casper and Kat decided to keep warm in an entirely different way. They had been married four months and Casper considered married life much easier than having to adjust to a human body after being dead for over a century. Kat had donned a witch's hat while taking over for her father when he needed a break and Casper helped from behind closed doors by flickering the lights to create a spooky ambience. When his wife wanted to go inside and Dr Harvey was no where to be found, Casper took over the sweets duty. Though it had been four years since he had become human again, he still felt uneasy about people finding out his previous incarnation. As a result, the once "friendly ghost" as some in town referred to him due to his willingness to appear to curiosity seekers, now seemed slightly introverted. At least, he would, if people knew he was once the "friendly ghost".

Casper grabbed Kat's hand and led her up the staircase, both giggling in turns. When they arrived at their bedroom, Casper scooped her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold, bridal style, and kicked the door shut with his foot. He leaned in to kiss her, but something hit his forehead, causing him to start backwards. "Oh, I forgot. I'm still wearing that stupid hat," Kat said, giggling, as she removed the witch's hat. Casper stood back and surveyed her. "That's good," he commented. "But I can make it much better," he said, coming closer and kissing her neck whilst trying to undo her shirt butons. Suddenly, she pulled away. "No, wait. I have a better idea," she said slyly and pushed Casper towards the door. "Wait here," she commanded and forced him to step out of the room entirely. Before he could turn around and protest, Kat shut the door and locked it for good measure. "No peeking!" she adomished from the other side of the door. Casper grinned and obediently turned around. This was going to be a Halloween to remember.

Dr Harvey searched high and low on the internet for help in his quest to restore heating to the house. Due to the late hour, he would have to wait until morning to phone someone. He decided to use this extra time to straighten and declutter his desk, and came across a small, square piece of paper while rifling through files that had been stuffed in a drawer. He turned it over and a small smile spread across his face. The two figures in the photo were of a man dressed as a reporter and a young woman dressed in white, resembling an angel complete with wire halo crowned atop her head. Dr Harvey noticed a note at the lower right margin: "Amelia and James. Halloween, 1978." He remembered that party well. They were both young and students at John Hopkin's University. He was in medical school, she was studying art. They had met a few months prior and though to their friends made an odd pair, the two were inseperable. Halloween was the first time James had told her he loved her. Dr Harvey put the photo in his shirt pocket and closed the drawer. He glanced up at the picture of Amelia on his desk. How he missed her. He knew now she truly was an angel, but nonethless, he longed for her. He put the headphones to his old cassette player on, pressed the "play" button, and listened an old song from his university days, rewinding the tape once the song had finished and starting over again. He stared off into space as the memories swept over him.

It was just as well Dr Harvey was preoccupied. Upstairs, Kat opened the door as quietly as she could. Casper was still facing the opposite direction. "I have a surprise for you…" cooed Kat. Casper turned, smiling sheepishly at the sound of her voice and walked into the room, where he abruptly stopped. Kat slipped one white stockinged leg out from the bathroom doorway, then emerged fully into Casper's line of sight. Casper's jaw dropped and he stared stupidly. She was dressed in a kinky nurse's outfit, with the hem of the dress entirely too short and the neckline so low Casper could almost see her nipples. Kat turned around and showed him her lacey white knickers, which just barely covred her bum. She twisted her head 'round to face him. "So, handsome, whatcha think?" she purred. Casper could only make a sound between a "yes" and a squeal. "I thought as much," she commented dryly. The pressure was building in his groin so quickly his pants had begun to feel like a vice. Kat noticed the buldge in his trousers. "I can help with that," she murmered and sauntered over to him. Her fingers nimbly caressed his buldge and Casper inhaled sharply.

Kat undid the button and zip quickly, but limgered on pulling down his trousers. They soon fell to the floor because Casper could no longer wait. Soon after his long sleeved shirt, socks and shoes were strewn on the floor without Kat's help. He stood before her clad only in his boxers and it was driving him insane. "Hmmm…" Kat mused. She deftly tugged at the shorts, which unceremoniously fell to Casper's ankles. She stared at his fully erect penis. "Much better," she decided. She calmly walked over to the bed and perched on the end. Casper nearly tripped as he tried to come closer and after remembering his shorts, practically tore them off and threw them to the other side of the room.

Kat grinned, stretched one leg out in front of her and pulled on the foot of the stocking. She bent over and grabbed the fabric in her teeth, slowly pulling it off, and repeated the process with her other leg. Kat stood up and began tracing circles around her round bum cheeks with her fingers, then after Casper moved closer, he did the same. Casper pulled the knickers down, pausing to kiss her bum, thighs, and calves all the while. Kat exhaled slowly and turned around to face him. Her stared at her with a quizzical look and turned her around. "How the Hell does this thing come off?" he wondered aloud. "Like this," said Kat, turning around to face him and swifty started undoing the uniform's red plastic buttons. "Did you think these were just decorative?" she teased, right eyebrow arched. Within seconds, the top of the dress parted to reveal Kat's full breasts, then the dress slipped off altogether, this time with Casper's assistance. "You've been a very, very sick boy, so now I need to examine you," she admonished. She pouted then pushed him to the bed and laid him down. "Let's start here," she murmured, tracing circles on his chest. Casper began to kiss her mouth and then worked his way down to her chest, Kat's pink nipples now erect and in his view. Casper took advantage by gently kissing them and the sensation made Kat gasp.

Kat lowered herself slowly into Casper and began to thrust, first gently then picked up speed when he grabbed her bum and pushed her further inside. Kat's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned in pleasure. Casper and Kat's moans soon became indistinguishable from the other. Several minutes of thrusting and a scream in delight later, Kat pulled out and rolled over on her back. Both were breathing heavily and Kat turned to face Casper. He stroked the side of Kat's face with his thumb and she kissed her fingers one by one. "You're in perfect health, by the way," she grinned.

He returned the grin and straddled her. He took her hands, pressed them to his chest and stared into her eyes. She felt like he was staring into her soul, his ice blue orbs boring into her brown ones. Kat could feel Casper's heart pumping erratically through her palms, then swung her arms back and pressed her palms flat against the headboard.

"My turn," he whispered softly into ear. Her body was taut and ready. Just before Casper plunged into her, she pressed her thighs together. Casper was too busy sporadically kissing every surface of her face, neck, and torso he could find. He began to thrust and the sensation caused Kat to scream so loud it could be heard in the heavens. With each thrust she felt like she would explode.

Downstairs, Dr Harvey had fallen asleep in his office chair. He was having the strangest lucid dream. For whatever reason, he was dreaming about--or possibly remembering--the first time he and Amelia slept together. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Yeah, Jamie still had it.

The following morning, a sore Dr Harvey sat at the kitchen table drinking his customary cup of coffee and reading the local paper, but with a pillow resting behind his back. Kat and Casper were still in bed, which was unusual in that though it was the weekend, Casper usually awoke earlier than either Kat or Dr Harvey. The Trio, like the morning after every Halloween, were astonishingly hung-over, in a certain spectral sense of the word. The three living occupants of Whipstaff wouldn't be hearing from them for a while.

Upstairs, Casper stirred. He was lying on his back and Kat was sleeping soundly in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Casper genty pried away from his wife and dressed as quietly as possible. He made his way down the foyer staircase and entered the kitchen. "Well, look who decided to join the land of the living," commented Dr Harvey dryly, without glancing up from his newspaper. "Yeah, yeah," replied Casper in good spirits as he dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"So…" began Dr Harvey. "Did you have a fun Halloween?" he inquired. Casper looked up and met Dr Harvey's gaze, considered for a moment and said, "More than you could possibly realise, Doc. It was, uh, definitely thrilling." He took the two pieces of toast and spread them with berry jam, then walked out of the kitchen slightly flushed. "Well, I guess they kept warm then," muttered Dr Harvey, sighing and going back to read the paper.


End file.
